


Emotions of Camelot

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: Just emotional quotes that remind me of beautiful, great and tragic story of the land of myth and magic.





	1. The Legend of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Source : Doctor Who

"I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay, we're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best."

\- Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this quote applies to Merlin and Morgana.

"Fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly. Fear can make you kind."

\- Clara Oswald, Doctor Who


	3. Hated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quote for Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I couldn't find the source of this quote.

"It is better to be hated for what you are, than to be loved for what you are not."


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a beautiful song that reminds me of Merthur

" When you're lost, you'll find a way  
I'll be your light  
You'll never feel like you're alone  
I'll make this feel like home"

\- Home by One Direction


	5. Soulmates

"Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to let the world tear them apart."


	6. Plan For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote for Arthur and Guinevere.

" You have this plan for your life. You know what your responsibilities are. If you follow the rules, everything is going to be fine. Then somebody comes along and pushes you off that path."

\- Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters.


	7. Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quote for our incredible warlock Merlin.

"Goodness is not goodness that seeks advantage.  
Good is good in the final hour, in the deepest without hope, without witness, without reward."


	8. Immortality

" Immortality isn't living forever. That's not what it feels like. Immortality is everyone else dying. "


	9. Tired.

" In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn into dust. "


	10. The Death Song of Arthur Pendragon

Think of me, think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me, once in a while.  
Please promise me you'll try. 

We never said our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me. 

Think of me, think of me waking  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind. 

Then you'll find that once again  
you long to take your heart back and be free.  
If you ever find a moment  
spare a thought for me. 

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen.  
Don't think about the way  
things might have been.

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
think of those things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day  
when I won't think of you.


	11. Chances of Survival

"Your chances of survival are about one in a thousand. Forget about the thousand. Concentrate on the one. "

\- Twelfth Doctor, Doctor Who


	12. Proud

"I know it's going to hurt you. But please, be a little proud of me."

\- Clara Oswald, Doctor Who.


	13. Forget

"I don't think I could ever forget you. "

" I don't think you're ever gonna have to."

\- Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald, Doctor Who


	14. Whatever I do

"Whatever I do, you still won't be there."


	15. Beautiful

"You know when you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later, they're as dull as a brick. Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad, they're okay'. And then you get to know them.... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality is written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful."

\- Amy Pond, Doctor Who.


	16. Always

"You are always here to me. And I always listen. And I can always see you."

\- Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who.


	17. Heart

"Your heart is the only place I call home."


	18. Credit

"It's amazing what you can accomplish if you do not care who gets the credit."


	19. Echo

"Will our actions echo across the centuries?  
Will strangers hear our names long after we are gone  
And wonder who we were  
How bravely we fought   
And how fiercely we loved? "


	20. Endings

" There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part. 

So just give me a happy middle and a very happy start."


	21. Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin about Freya.

" She's the only person that I've ever met who's even remotely like me."

\- Twelfth Doctor, Doctor Who.


	22. Hope

" That's the trouble with hope. It's hard to resist." 

\- Twelfth Doctor, Doctor Who.


	23. Just Hold Me.

"I had to die. I didn't have to die alone."

\- Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who.


	24. Remember

"If it's time to go, remember what you are leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me."

\- Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who.


	25. Happy Now.

"Because every time you see them happy you remember how sad they're going to be. 

And it breaks your heart. 

Because what's the point in them being happy now, if they are going to be sad later?

The answer is of course, because they're going to be sad later."

\- Eleventh Doctor, Doctor Who.


	26. History

"History was not made by those who did nothing."


	27. Heroism

"Where there is heroism, there will always be hope."


	28. Revenge

"I want revenge, and then I want my Crown."


	29. Duty

"Loving him, protecting him .... He's the essence of your duty."


	30. Tear The World Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana

"I had a friend once. We ran together when I was young and I thought we were the same.

When we grew up, we weren't. And now, she's trying to tear the world apart and I can't run fast enough to hold it together."


	31. War of Hearts

"I can't help but love you even though I try not to.

I can't help but want you

I know that I'd die without you."


	32. If You Must Die

"If you must die, die knowing that your life was my life's best part."


	33. Kind

"That pain and misery and loneliness and it just made him kind."


	34. Break A Heart

"I began to realize, he was never mine and he never will be. He belonged to her and she belonged to him. I don't know why I even hoped for one second that he and I had a chance. Hope can break a heart, at least it broke mine without a warning or a sign."


	35. Test and Tempt

"Do not test my power and do not tempt my fury."


End file.
